


Building A Family

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Alpha Derek, Alpha Jordan Parrish, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, BDSM, Baby Isaac, Bondage, Collar, Forced infantilism, How Do I Tag, Infantilism, Leashes, Master/Pet, Mpreg, Omega Danny, Omega Isaac, Omega Jackson, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Pack Bonding, Pack Family, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Pet Play, Polyamory, Puppy Play, Slavery, Spanking, omega sales, pet danny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jordan and Derek, two alpha's of a pack, adopt their own omegas to make their pack and relationship stronger.Omegas: Stiles, Isaac, Danny, and Jackson





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying something new. LMK what you think.

Jordan couldn’t be happier.  He and Derek have now been married for a year, and it’s better than he could have even hoped for.  People always said that two alphas couldn’t be in a functional, loving, relationship, which is something that Jordan and Derek both feared when they fell in love.  An alpha had to be in charge and dominate someone.  Luckily Jordan and Derek were able to figure it out.

While Jordan was a dominant, fierce, alpha outside of the house and with everyone, with Derek behind closed doors Jordan was submissive to Derek and only Derek.  No one really knew how they maintained their relationship so well, and Derek and Jordan liked it that way.  The pack and Derek’s family knew that Derek was the head alpha of their pack, but Jordan was not a submissive member in the slightest.  It was more like the pack had two alphas.

But, in the house Derek was in charge.  And Jordan didn’t even mind it that much.  But, he did want to be in charge of someone at home, which is why he is actually excited about the prospect of new additions to the family.

Jordan and Derek had been invited over to his mother-in-law’s house for lunch, and are now sitting around the table with the whole family.  Derek’s mother was the alpha of the largest and most powerful pack around, something that Jordan thought was daunting at first.  Now the giant mansion Talia Hale lives in feels like a second home.  It was technically his home when he and Derek first married.  The two couldn’t decide on where to get their apartment and were staying here in Derek’s old room until they found the perfect place, which they now live in.

At the table is Talia Hale, Derek’s mother, Laura, Derek’s older sister and future alpha of this pack, and Cora, Derek’s younger sister, a beta who will probably move to either of her sibling’s packs in the future, Derek, Jordan, and a guest both Derek and Jordan were not expecting.

“Derek, Jordan, this is Deucalion,” Talia introduces, as Derek and Jordan sit down at the long dining room table.  “Deucalion is an alpha advisor and I thought it would be beneficial for the two of you to talk to him.”

Derek lets out a loud growl, obviously displeased.  Why does he need another alpha to help him?  Jordan and he are fine.  Actually they are better than fine, Derek is so in love with the man he can’t even explain it.  “Mother Jordan and I are happy, we don’t need an advisor.”

Jordan reaches under the table and squeezes Derek’s hand, smiling from ear to ear.

“Son, I know you and Jordan are happy, that much is obvious.  I brought Deucalion here so he can help you with your pack,” Talia explains.

When Derek turned eighteen he started recruiting members for his own pack.  He now has a good amount of betas, who he sees as family.  There is Scott and Kira, Erica and Boyd, and he even was able to recruit his uncle peter and his mate Lydia.  Peter was tired of living under his sister’s rule, and even though he butted heads with his nephew often, he still loved him and was happy to be in his pack.  Technically Derek was still under his alpha’s rule and was now trying to officially separate and make his pack legal.

“I’m here to make sure that when you file to make your pack legal, and move away from your mother’s wing officially, that government will actually agree.  And sadly I do not think they will,” Deucalion tells.

Derek and Jordan are both taken back, and angry.  Their pack has two alphas, who will keep them together and protected, why wouldn’t the government except them officially?

“What do you mean?  Are you saying we’re not good alphas?” Jordan snaps.

Deucalion realizes that he may have been to direct, and does not want to rile up too young alphas.  “No, you two are obviously good alphas.  If you weren’t then your relationship would have never lasted.  What I mean is that there is something missing from your pack, something that every pack needs.  Omegas.”

It was true, they didn’t have any omegas.  Every alpha needed at least one omega.  The omega kept the alpha calm, gave them the love and guidance they needed, and was something that was submissive always.  An alpha can adopt their first omega at age fifteen, and can have as many as they can care for.  But neither Jordan nor Derek had one.

“Why did you two never get an omega?” Deucalion questions.

Jordan and Derek both stay quiet, looking at each other, trying to figure out an answer.  Derek decides to answer first.  “My mom brought me too many places to adopt an omega and I just could never decide on who I wanted to take home.”

Derek’s mother had started taking him to adoption sites when Derek turned fifteen and just could never find the right one.  Laura picked hers out on her first trip and even got a second on her eighteenth birthday.

“I just always pictured getting one with my mate,” Jordan explains, squeezing Derek’s hand.  Jordan had always wanted an omega, but thought it would be extremely romantic to get his first with his mate, so he waited.  And now he is really hoping Derek and he can go get an omega.  He’s already imagining how he’ll dress him (and it’s going to be a him), and all the fun things he’ll do with him (and to him if you know what I mean).

Laura laughs from across the table.  She hasn’t found her mate yet, something Jordan and Derek both think will calm her down once she does.  “Derek you were always so weird about getting an omega.  I got mine on my first trip.  It wasn’t that hard to choose.”

Both Derek and Jordan huff and shake their heads.  Choosing an omega was a big decision.  They are totally reliant on their alpha and will live with them forever.  If you choose the wrong one it could be horrible.  Luckily Laura did choose the right ones, a male and a female who love her unconditionally.  Jordan saw the two lounging in the living room, before lunch, talking to Talia’s.  Because Laura will be taking over Talia’s pack, she still lives in the house.

“Laura, an omega is a big decision.  It’s okay that your brother is picky,” Talia interjects.  “But Jordan and Derek need to adopt some if they ever want to be a successful pack.”

Deucalion clears his throat, bringing the attention back to him.  “Omegas are integral parts of packs, which you both obviously know.  They give love, have a calming effect, and give tactile comfort that ever pack needs.”  Derek and Jordan both nod, Jordan getting excited by the prospect of an omega to snuggle with.  “When an alpha or beta is worked up, an omega can usually calm them down.  They also give the constant love and family bonding that a pack needs.”

It was true.  They needed an omega.

“If you want to be an official pack, I think you need at least two omegas each, to balance out your pack.”

Or maybe four.

Derek and Jordan stay silent, having a conversation with their eyes.  After a few nods, half smiles, and hand squeezes it’s obvious that both Derek and Jordan are very excited for the prospect of omegas.  “Okay,” Derek starts.  “Jordan and I will look for omegas to adopt.”

“Perfect,” Talia exclaims.  “Deucalion will help you.”

Jordan doesn’t really mind, but it’s obvious Derek does.  He can feel Derek tense, Derek not wanting another alpha having a say in his omegas.  “Jordan and I don’t need help.”

Cora and Laura both laugh, knowing their brother and his protective nature.  It’s like Derek to not let another alpha talk about his hypothetical omega.  “Derek, Deucalion is an experienced and well sought after alpha advisor, who can help you create a strong pack, which will become official in no time.  Deucalion also is amazing with omegas.  I’ve even went to him when I’ve had some problems with my omegas.  He has a great understanding of what they need, how to solve problems, and will be a great asset when you guys decide on where you want to get your omega.”

To everyone’s surprise Derek seems to calm, nodding to what his mother says.  Jordan knows that he still sees Talia as his alpha, which is why he is submitting to her wants.

“Derek, I am not here to take over the whole process for you and Jordan.  All I am going to do is guide you and help you when you need it,” Deucalion explains.  “I’d like to start now if you’d like to adjourn to the patio to talk.”

Jordan doesn’t let Derek answer, he’s much too excited.  “Of course,” he chirps, popping up, pulling Derek with him toward the patio doors.  Derek grumpily lets Jordan drag him, knowing how much this omega is going to mean to his husband.

The three exit the house through two glass doors, leading to the large stone patio in Talia’s backyard.  The mansion sits on many acres of land, giving her pack a lot of room to frolic.  Derek used to love to play in this backyard and can recall many fond memories of him and his family partying on the patio.  He remembers fondly celebrating the adoption day of one of his mom’s three omegas, out here.  His mother’s omegas were like parents to him.  They watched him, took care of him, loved him.  Why hadn’t he gotten one for Jordan and he?  He loves to snuggle!  And omegas are made to snuggle, it’s a no brainer.  And it would give Jordan someone to dominate.

The three plop down on some patio chairs encompassing a glass table, Deucalion, rummaging through his briefcase, which Derek had not noticed before.  “So,” Deucalion starts.  “What kind of omegas are you interested in?”

Both Derek and Jordan are stumped.  They both have never thought about this.  There are many different types of omegas.  Omegas are rare and when are born are sent to “orphanages” where they are raised and tested to figure out the best kind of omega they are.  For example, some omegas are just regular omegas, some are made to be littles and middles, some are made into pets, others slaves, or all different types.  Both Jordan and Derek have only been exposed to standard omegas who just want to please their alpha’s and love them.  But, both Derek and Jordan are not opposed to the unique types.  Actually, they both are now really excited to get a unique type.

Derek never liked any of the regular omegas at the shops, maybe he wasn’t meant to have a normal one.

“We’re not sure,” Jordan answers.  “We’ve never discussed it.”

Deucalion nods, pulling some papers out from his briefcase, and places them on the table.  Both alphas can tell that they are information on different omega adoption sites,

 “That is understandable,” Deucalion tells, spreading out the pile of papers.  “Here is information on the most reputable omega adoption shops for all the different types of omegas in this area.  I’ll let you two take these home, read up on the different types, and make your decisions.  Like I said that I think your pack needs at least four omegas, because you both are alphas, to give you two and your pack the love and bond you all need.  Why don’t you come and see me at my office tomorrow around 1 in the afternoon, and we’ll discuss what kind of omegas you like, and when we’ll go adopt them?  I think we should get them the sooner the better, if you want to officially be your own alphas.”

“Okay,” Derek says.  “We’ll see you tomorrow.”

Excited, Jordan scoops up the papers and shakes Deucalion’s hand, already imagining all the different omegas he will adopt.

***

Derek and Jordan are sitting on their couch in their living room.  Jordan tucked under Derek’s arm, as the two read all of Deucalion’s papers.  Both decided that they would independently read about each omega type, and then discuss what each of them like.  Most omega types still do the normal omega duties, like cooking and cleaning, but act differently, and are trained differently.

As Jordan reads he is getting really excited about the prospect of adopting a little.  A little is an omega who is kept little forever.  They wear diapers, drink from bottles, and are kept regressed.  Even though they act little, they are still omegas, meaning they still go through heat and have a sex drive, which is something Jordan is happy about.  Littles are also extremely tactile and need constant skin to skin contact, which is exactly what the whole pack needs.  Littles are more dependent to their alphas than other omegas, because of their child like state, which really excites Jordan.  He really wants someone who is truly submissive.  Which is why he’s also really excited about the prospect of a pet.

Pets are treated like dogs usually, but not in a bad way.  Like littles these omegas enjoy being a pet, which is why they were chosen to become one.  They can do chores like other omegas, but are usually more submissive, and more bounded to their alpha.

Jordan hopes Derek is excited about these types of omegas too.

Derek flips through the pages, already decided on the two types of omegas he wants.  He isn’t really excited by the unique types he’s never been accustomed too, and is instead decided on a normal omega and a type they call future omas.  All omegas are fertile, but future omas are raised for the exact purpose of having children and raising them for their alphas.  They are usually used by same sex alpha couples who cannot have children.  Future omas are kept extremely healthy, all pollutants are kept out of their bodies, and are kept fit.  These omegas even are already producing milk, so they can make sure that they will produce milk when they have children, or to feed their alpha’s already existing children, or the other omegas.  Omega milk is supposed to be very nutritional, which is why many alphas feed their other omegas, omega’s milk.  Derek is not opposed to this and may even want Jordan to drink some, straight from the source of course.  He may get his omega to pump for the other omegas, so they aren’t hanging off his nipples the whole day.

Jordan and Derek sit in silence for a moment, Jordan snuggling into Derek’s side, so happy.  Derek places a quick kiss to the top of his head, pulling Jordan closer.

“You have any preferences,” Derek questions, kissing the top of Jordan’s head again.  Happily Jordan shimmies so he is face to face with Derek, and gives him a long open mouthed kiss, sneaking some tongue between his lips.

“Mmmhhh” Jordan sounds, nodding exaggeratedly.

“Care to share,” Derek laughs, as Jordan nuzzles into his neck.  Derek loves that he is the only one who gets to see Jordan like this.  Jordan is a tough sheriff, and no one would ever believe that he is submissive and mushy with Derek.

Jordan lets out a large huff, a little nervous about whether or not Derek will let him get the omega types he wants.  If he doesn’t, Jordan is up for a fight.  Even though he is submissive to Derek he is not letting him get in between him and his future omegas.

“Derek, you know that in this house, I’m submissive to you,” Jordan starts.  He’s decided that he should explain to Derek how much these omegas mean to him, so Derek really understands.  “But, I’m an alpha.  I’m dominate toward the betas, sure, but we don’t live with them.  I really need to be dominant toward someone.”

Derek understands this, and is so happy that Jordan voiced his feelings.  Not letting him continue, Derek pulls him into a passionate kiss.

“Babe, I understand completely,” Derek tells.  “And I know I’ll be happy with your choices.”

Jordan smiles, the goofy smile Derek is only allowed to see. “I really like the idea of a little omega and a pet omega.  And when I say little I mean a full time little, not a middle.”  Middles were omegas who acted their normal age sometimes and acted like babies other times.  They were for alphas that didn’t want to have to take care of a little all the time, which Jordan did want to do.  He wanted him to be helpless and need him for everything.

The omegas weren’t the types he would have chosen, but is not at all opposed to them.  And actually the more he thinks about them, the more excited he gets.  He would love to watch Jordan take care of a little, an omega clad in a diaper, crawling around the apartment.  And a pet, plugged up, collared (all omegas were collared when they had to leave their territory, but Derek would leave his pet omega collared all the time), and kneeling by the door, waiting for him and Jordan when they get home, would be amazing.

“I wasn’t thinking about getting a little or pet, but now that I’m thinking about it, I can’t imagine not getting them now,” Derek exclaims.  He can’t help, but let his mind slip to the image of Jordan making out with his future pet omega, his pants getting a little tighter.  Jordan smiles the arousal and laughs, already wanting to go online and order products for his future omegas.

“What about you Derek?”

Derek smiles and pulls Jordan closer.  “I was thinking of just getting a normal omega and a future oma, so we are pretty much guaranteed that one of our omegas will be able to give us children.”

Jordan smiles, “Yeah I think we can do that.  And our milk producing omega can feed the rest of our omegas.”

Derek laughs, “Yeah, and I’m hoping that you’ll indulge in some milk sometimes.”

Jordan rolls his eyes, but isn’t actually totally opposed to the idea.  The both of them, aroused by the prospect of their new omegas, move into a heavy make out session, leading into loving sex.   Now naked, and un-knotted, Derek and Jordan lay on the couch side by side, a horror movie Derek picked out playing on the TV, while Jordan happily types away on his laptop.

“What are you doing on there?” Derek laughs, looking at the laptop screen.  Derek smiles when he sees that Jordan has about ten tabs open, all of them omega sites.  At the moment Jordan is shopping on a site for alphas who own little omegas.

“I’m buying stuff for our little baby,” Jordan exclaims, scrolling through his cart so Derek can see.  Derek smirks at the items.  Jordan has already added pacifiers, a crib, changing table, stroller, bottles, car seat, diapers, and onesies.  He’s even added some more fun items for littles, like some vibrators, little butt plugs, and an omega sized cock cage.  Derek and Jordan both do not want their baby omega to touch himself, and might have to lock his willy up if he doesn’t listen.

“Not fair I want to help,” Derek playfully whines.

“Okay, let me check out here and then we can start ordering for our little pet.”  Jordan orders the supplies and then flips over to another site.

This one is for omega pets.  Derek and Jordan happily order an omega bed, a special pet collar and leash, different than the ones that the other omegas will wear when they leave the apartment, another cock cage, and some special toys and plugs.  Derek is especially excited about the plugs the two ordered with tails attached.  He’s sure he’ll make his pet omega wear that one all the time.

The two order and then move onto buying normal omega supplies for the two other omegas.  They purchase some more fun toys, paddles, whips, nipple clamps, gags, etc.  And some other essentials, like snuggly blankets and stuffed animals so the omegas can nest, and some clothes.  For the oma they order a breast pump.  They then move onto order three more collars and leashes.

Happy with their purchases the two adjourn to bed.  Derek and Jordan happy that they invested in such a large apartment, with bed rooms for all their omegas.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Jordan adopt their omega little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. LMK what you think. I don't know if I'll continue or not.  
> Hope you like the chapter.

Deucalion’s office is much bigger than Derek and Jordan expected.  His pack is not big, only holding two sets of betas, but his office represents someone of high standing.  Being an alpha advisor must be a high paying job.  For the first time Derek wonders how much his mother is paying Deucalion and makes a mental note to attempt to reimburse his mother.

Giddy with anticipation Jordan and Derek walk into Deucalion’s waiting room.  His assistant, a beta woman, tells them that he’ll be out shortly to see them, so the couple sits on a nearby couch, Derek gripping a folder tightly in his hand.  The folder holds printouts of all the things they have purchased, and the sites they want to visit.  Hopefully Deucalion will think they’re ready enough and allow them to go pick out one of their omega today.

Jordan and Derek wait for only about five minutes before Deucalion exits his office and ushers them inside.  The two follow Deucalion inside and sit down in two plush chairs in front of Deucalion’s desk.  Deucalion sits behind his desk, clasping his hands atop the desk.

“So, how has the omega conversation been going?” Deucalion asks, looking between Jordan and Derek.

“We’ve actually made a decision on what types we want for our four,” Derek exclaims, placing the folder on the desk.

Deucalion smiles and grabs the folder, looking through the pages.  “Wow, you are a very thorough couple, already ordering supplies.  It’s great.”

Derek and Jordan look at each other and smile.  “Some of the stuff has already arrived,” Jordan chirps.  “We already have all the collars, leads, and most of the other supplies.”

Deucalion nods and flips through the pages on more time.  “Well because you two are already prepared, I can take you two to get one omega today.  I recommend staggering the times you get the omegas.  One per week I’d say.  Once you pick out your omega the adoption will take a day to process.  During that day the omega will be cleaned up and made ready for you to take home, giving you more time to set up.”

“We would love to go today and adopt an omega,” Derek tells, clutching Jordan’s hand.

Deucalion smiles at the love the couple obviously has toward each other, and their excitement and readiness to own an omega.  Omegas were beautiful creatures which bring so much joy and love to their owners.   Deucalion could not imagine a life without his omegas.

“I can tell you to are eager, and we can go today and pick one out, but before we go I just need to make sure you understand how to truly take care of the omega,” Deucalion explains.  “What type were you thinking of purchasing today?”

Derek and Jordan look at each other.  They had not decided yet, and hadn’t even thought about it.

“What do you think?” Jordan questions.  “Which one should we get first?”

All three sit in silence, Deucalion thinking it over.  If the couple didn’t order the omegas in the right order there could be issues when bonding.  “In my opinion I think it would be best to adopt your little first.  The bonding of a little is imperative.  It is not always instant and for best results it should be done without too many distractions.  When you bond with a little it should just be you to and the little for the first few days.”

Jordan and Derek both nod, agreeing that getting the little first was a good idea.

“Little omegas help other omegas bond with their owners and feel safe.  Next I would get the future oma omega.  I would think you are planning on having the little feed from the oma, so you should probably get it soon after the oma.  The agency can sell you some omega milk that you can feed to the little until you get the next omega.  A future oma is raised to become a parent, meaning that it will be drawn to the little, and will help you with him, and will make it easier for it to feel safe.”

That also makes sense.

“After I would purchase the pet.  It needs to be giving some more bonding, like the little, but it doesn’t have to be one on one.  Then I’d get the regular omega.  They don’t mind to come into a house with other omegas.  They may even like it better that way.  A few of my omegas said that it made it easier for them to come into a house that already had omegas.”

Derek and Jordan smile.  They are barely hearing what he’s saying, instead they are too excited about the idea of a little.  All the baby furniture and supplies has already been delivered, but has not been unpacked, and Jordan is already imagining all the different possibilities of how he’ll arrange the room.

“That sounds good,” Derek answers.

“Okay great,” Deucalion says, getting up from his desk.  “You are okay with going to the adoption site for littles I recommended right?”

“Yes, it seems like the best place,” Jordan answers.

“Perfect.  Why don’t we go now and I’ll drive one of the company cars over to the adoption center?   It’s only twenty minutes away.  If you make a decision, than you can drive by yourself tomorrow and I’ll meet you there.  Us driving together this time, will give us time to discuss some things.”

Both Derek and Jordan think this is reasonable and agree.  The group moves down to the company car, a mini-van.  Deucalion jumps into the driver’s seat, Derek moves into the passenger seat, and Jordan stretches out in the back.  They drive in silence for a little while, before Deucalion starts speaking.

“So, do you know what gender you want?”

“Yes,” Derek tells.  “All are going to be men.”

Deucalion nods.  “A little is going to be act like a new born and then age up into a five year old.  No matter what age he is going to need you completely.  You know that right?”

“Of course,” Jordan tells.  “I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

Deucalion explains some more as they drive about caring for a little, things that Jordan and Derek already know.  Things like that a little omega will want to have sex and will like using toys, but their mental state could be fractured by sex too rough.  Jordan and Derek already know and would never hurt their baby.

“Do you have any littles?” Jordan wonders.  If he’s going to take this man’s advice, he better have firsthand experience.

“Yes, my baby Olive”

That makes Jordan feel more secure.  “How many omegas do you have?”

“I have six,” Deucalion answers.

Six, that’s a lot, Derek thinks.  But they are getting four so he guesses that isn’t that much.

“You think four is enough, for our pack?” Derek asks.  If Deucalion has six, does that mean that Derek needs six to make his pack happy.  He’ll do anything to make his pack happy, to make Jordan happy, and he knows that his husband is going to be made very happy by the omegas.  He’ll finally have something submissive to him.  But if he wants six, he’s going to have to move.  His house now has exactly four spare bedrooms, and one room they’ll use as a “play and punishment room”, if he adds more omegas, it’ll be way to cramped.

“At the time yes,” Deucalion answers.  “But, in the future I think you should adopt more.  Get a least six, minimum.  Your pack is big, you both are alphas, you need a lot of omegas to even the pack out.”

“I wouldn’t mind six,” Jordan laughs, from the back seat.  “This is going to be fun.”

“And tiring,” Derek adds, knowing he’s going to have a lot of sex, and is thanking his lucky stars that Jordan and Derek have alpha sized sex drives.

***

Isaac loves being a little.  He was born to stay little forever.  This became obvious when the omegas at the orphanage were supposed to be getting older.  Isaac was supposed to give up his pacifier, diapers, and baby toys, he was supposed to like to walk around, and get older, but he didn’t want to.  He loved his pacifier, and there was no way he was giving it up.  He also say no reason for changing his diaper.  He loved the feeling of it wrapped around it and didn’t mind the warmth and fullness when he used it.  Isaac could walk, but he didn’t really like it.  He did it sometimes, he still does on the occasion, but liked crawling or being carried more.  Soon the orphanage realized that he was a little and sent me to the adoption center for littles, where he still lives.

Isaac has been told a million time the reason he hasn’t yet been adopted, but still can’t help it.  He’s shy, and usually cowers in the crib when someone looks at him.  He has blonde curly hair and blue eyes, something that should make him irresistible.  But, he just can’t get over his shyness.  And right now it is messing with his chances again.

He is sitting in his crib, tucked into the corner of his crib, sucking furiously on his pacifier, hugging his bunny plushie to his chest.  A scary alpha is looking over the side of his crib, which is making Isaac want to cry.  At first the alpha looked okay, he introduced himself as Theo, and was talking in the baby talk Isaac liked.  But when Isaac locked eyes with the alpha, he flashed his red alpha eyes, and started to laugh at Isaac.  He was really scary.  He didn’t like him.  And he could no longer hold back his tears.  Isaac spits out his pacifier violently, and begins to sob and scream, trying to get the alpha to leave him alone.

***

Derek and Jordan are so excited.  Deucalion has signed them into the adoption center, and are now being brought to the back room to look at the littles.  A beta woman, who works at the center, leads them down the hall, explaining the process.

“I’m bringing you into the room where all the cribs are.  You are allowed to reach in and pick the littles up, no intimate touches though.  If you like a little you can come find me and I’ll bring you into a back bonding room and you can see if it is the right fit.  If you find the little you want to take home with you, the little will stay here over night and we will get it ready for you to take home.  When you come to pick up the omega the next day you need to bring the money for payment, a collar, leash, and if you want to you can bring an outfit to change it into.  If not the omega can stay in the clothes we have here.”

Jordan and Derek nod along to what she’s saying, Jordan already knowing what outfit he’s going to bring to take his baby boy home.  His baby omega will not wear the outfit from the agency, which doesn’t smell like him and Derek and instead this foreign place.

The precession moves to the end of the hallway, where two doors sit, one painted pink the other blue.  “Are you interested in a boy or girl?”

“Boy,” both Jordan and Derek answer simultaneously, grabbing each other’s hands.  Jordan gives Derek a playful squeeze, as they move through the blue door.

“I’ll wait here,” Deucalion says, staying in the hallway.  “When you choose one let me know.”

Derek is really happy the alpha is staying at bay, he does not want this other alpha messing with this moment.  The female beta enters the room behind Jordan and Derek, going to help another alpha with choosing an omega.  Alone, just how Derek likes it, Jordan and Derek move up and down the rows.  They look over the sides of many adult sized cribs, looking at adorable baby boys, all dawned in blue onesies, sucking on pacifiers, and snuggling their plushies.  Some are asleep, some make gurgled noises toward the two, others, who aren’t sucking on their pacifiers, actually say “hi”.  None excite Jordan or Derek.

None until they hear the crying.  As Jordan and Derek walk down a row they hear high pitched sobs coming from a crib one row over.  The little is screaming for the man to go away, tears racing down his cheeks.  The betas, who are supposed to be protecting the omegas, don’t seem to be doing anything, just shrugging it off as a cranky baby.  Not Jordan though, this alpha is scaring this omega.  _His_ omega. He hadn’t even saw him but the sound of crying was already pulling on his heart strings, showing that he was _his_.

Angered Jordan pushes past the cribs, and moves to the crying omega, shoving the other alpha out of the way, and scooping up the distraught omega.  Derek must have had the same feeling because he is now nose to nose with the other alpha, growling.

“Go,” Derek barks, flashing his red eyes.

The other alpha gives Derek a sinister smile and turns away, exclaiming, “I didn’t want the filthy omega anyway.”

Jordan isn’t listening or paying attention to the alpha, instead is trying to calm the omega down.  Jordan has tucked the omega’s head under his chin, and is bouncing up and down, rubbing circles on his back.  Jordan can’t help but breathe in the little’s sweet scent, rubbing his nose into the boy’s soft blonde curls.  The scent is an aroma of peppermint mixed with syrup, something sweet, childish, and extremely alluring.

“You’re okay,” Jordan coos.  “Papa’s got you.  I’ll never let anyone ever hurt you my little omega.”

This omega is his.  His baby.  He’s taking him home.

Derek smiles when he hears Jordan call himself Papa, and smiles wider when he hears the boy’s cries turn into small hiccups.  Derek wants to give Jordan and the baby their time, but he can’t hold back anymore.  He moves next to his husband, and begins to rub the boy, mimicking Jordan’s motions.  Derek catches the boy’s sweet smell, humming happily to himself, as he wonders whether the boy’s lips taste the same as he smells.

“Shhhh baby,” Derek hushes, as Jordan adjusts his hold on the boy.  Derek can now see his face, it’s all red and blotchy from crying, but is still beautiful.  Derek chuckles as the boy gives Derek a quick once over and then shyly throws his face into Jordan’s neck.

“You already love your Papa,” Derek laughs, looking into the boy’s crib.  He spots a bunny plushie and an abandoned pacifier.  He quickly grabs both, and plucks up the boy’s file, which was attached to the front of the crib.  “You stay with your Papa and I’ll go get us a room.”

Derek really doesn’t want to leave the boy, but he knows that he has to get a bonding room if he wants to spend more time with the boy.  He finds a beta worker quickly, who shows Derek, Jordan, the baby boy, and Deucalion to a bonding room.  Deucalion states that he’ll wait outside the room until Jordan and Derek want him inside.  Derek is really starting to like Deucalion, he knows when to leave Derek alone.  And Derek needs to be left alone a lot.  Alone with his husband.  And now alone with his little.

The bonding room consists of a couch, changing table, crib, bottles, and toys.  Jordan sits down on the couch, holding the boy close to his chest, talking softly to him.  Derek smiles at the sight, watching as Jordan pats the diaper clad diaper.  Jordan loved the feeling of the diaper on the omega, it showed him that he was so innocent, weak, and in need of a master, owner, Papa, to take care of him.

Slowly Derek sits next to Jordan opening the file, reading he little’s name, and then closes the file back up.  “Hi Isaac,” Derek sings.

At the sound of his name the little’s head shoots out from under Jordan’s chin, and looks at Derek.  The boy’s blue eyes are so clear and bright, Derek could look at them for days.  He even loves the red flush covering his cheeks, he wonders if the color would look as good on his other cheeks.  Surprisingly Isaac unravels himself from Jordan and flings himself toward Derek, without a warning.  Derek’s alpha reflexes kick in and catch the boy, both alphas laughing at the sight.

“Aren’t you energetic?” Derek chuckles, as Isaac buries his face into Derek’s chest.

“And snuggly,” Jordan adds, watching the little boy, practically attempt to burrow into Derek’s skin.

Isaac settles down after a few minutes, and begins to suck on Derek’s shirt.  Derek and Jordan both know that means he’s hungry, but can’t help but laugh.  Derek is already so excited for Isaac to feed from a milk full omega.  Jordan can’t help imaging Isaac sucking on something else of Derek’s.

“Is someone hungry?” Jordan chirps.

Isaac head pops up, and the boy nods enthusiastically.  “I hungwy Papa.”

Derek and Jordan both sit stunned.  He already called Jordan Papa!  He was already theirs.

“Of course you are baby,” Derek tells, Jordan speechless.  “Why don’t you sit on Papa’s lap and Daddy will go get you your bottle?”

Isaac seems to be happy with this idea, and launches himself onto Jordan, just like before.  Jordan catches the baby, hugging him tightly against his chest, kissing the boy’s soft curls.  “You are going to make me so happy.”

Derek grabs a bottle from the mini fridge in the room.  He makes sure he grabs the one labeled, omega milk.  He knows that the littles are fed formula in the adoption centers, but the centers know that most alphas want their littles to drink omega milk, so they stock omega milk in the bonding rooms.  Derek wants to make sure that Isaac starts to get used to the milk.  He quickly moves back to the couch and hands Jordan the bottle.

“Bot!” Isaac exclaims happily, at the sight of the bottle.

Both Derek and Jordan laugh.  They love his baby talk.  Derek watches as Jordan feeds Isaac the bottle, Isaac grasping onto Jordan’s wrists. Derek is so happy for little omegas at this moment.  Isaac looks like a normal eighteen year old (Derek saw his age when he opened the file).  Standing up Isaac is probably only a few inches shorter than Jordan and Derek, but is as vulnerable as a new born.  He’s dressed like one and acts like one.  If it had been any other omega, threatened by an alpha in their “nest” the omega would have growled and gotten ready for the attack, even though they were physically weaker.  But a little omega was vulnerable, they had the fighting power of a toddler.

Isaac’s long legs swing happily as he lays against Jordan’s chest.  “He’s bonding fast,” Jordan tells, continuing to feed Isaac.

Derek smiles and looks at Isaac, the boy too busy drinking to pay attention to the conversation.  “I know,” Derek answers.  “It makes me so happy.  I don’t think I can wait a day to bring him home.”

“Me either,” Jordan sings.  “What does it say in his file?”

Derek, who had almost forgotten about the file, grabs it and opens up the folder, and begins to skim the information.  “He’s shy, clingy, and full of energy.  But he’s a perfect little, it says.  He gradually changes between ages, the oldest he gets is five.  He knows how to walk, but likes crawling and being carried better.  He does need stroller and car seat training though, he doesn’t like being held down by the straps.  He uses his diaper without issue, and happily drinks bottled milk and baby food.”  Isaac seems perfect, why did no one ever want him?  “Jordan you’ll like this,” Derek adds.  “He seems to have an oral fixation he loves to suck on his pacifier, and other things…”

Jordan makes a growling sound from deep in his throat, obviously pleased by this information.  With a loud pop, Isaac, who had finished the bottle, releases the nipple from his mouth.  “Dat taste really good Daddy.”

Derek smiles at the sound of his name, and can’t help but pull Jordan and Isaac into a hug.  Isaac is sandwiched between the two alphas, but doesn’t seem to mind.  Derek is pleased that Isaac didn’t think the new milk tasted bad, and it looks like Isaac will be happy to drink it in the future.  What breaks them apart is a burp that escapes from Isaac’s mouth.

“I forgot to burp him,” Jordan says warily, already thinking that he’s going to be a horrible Papa to his little.  He already has messed up.

“Jordan it is fine,” Derek reassures, pulling Isaac into his lap, bouncing the boy on his knee.  “Look.”

Isaac is smiling widely, making grabby motions for his pacifier and bunny.  Jordan, lets out a happy breath, realizing that forgetting to burp Isaac isn’t a problem, and gets up from the couch to get the items Isaac wants.  Handing them to the baby.

The three sit on the couch all snuggled up for a while, Isaac leaping between Derek and Jordan’s laps, showing the two his bunny.  Now Isaac is on Jordan’s lap, Jordan rubbing his diaper bottom, which he is shamelessly pushing into the touch.  A thought pops into Derek’s mind at the sight, realizing he needs to make it perfectly clear to the boy that he is theirs, and that he will be going home with him.

“Izzy,” Derek starts.  Jordan had started calling Isaac this nickname, and Derek thought it was perfect.  “You are now our pup.  I’m your Daddy and you’re sitting on your Papa.  We are going to be your alphas, you are ours.”  Derek can’t help but growl at the end, filled with a territorial need to claim the boy right now, which he knows would be traumatizing, which is why Derek holds himself back.

Isaac’s eyes light up at that, the boy beginning to clap his hands.  Suddenly Isaac opens his mouth, Jordan catching the pacifier before it falls to the ground.  “Izzy your pup!” the boy announces loudly, flailing around so enthusiastically that he almost falls off Jordan’s lap.

 

***

Isaac can’t believe it, he’s getting adopted.  He has a Daddy and a Papa, which are both strong, nice, cuddly, and good looking.  He can’t be more happy.  The day started off horrible, that scary alpha threatening him, but now he is happy, and safe.  He even has a new nickname, which he loves, Izzy.

The boy now lays on the changing table, Daddy changing his soiled diaper.  He had left his pacifier on the couch, so he is sucking his thumb as Daddy wipes his bum.  “Don’t you have a cute little booty,” Daddy laughs, giving Isaac a playful smack.  Isaac laughs, continuing to suck on his thumb.  Papa gently removes Isaac’s thumb from his mouth, replacing it with his pacifier.  Isaac is having the time of his life.  He usually hates when anyone changes his diaper, but now his willy is even starting to feel funny, which is making him really happy.

Daddy is slow when changing his diaper, and obviously doesn’t know how to put a new one on.  Isaac laughs behind his pacifier at his silly daddy who has put way too much powder and cream on, and now has trouble making the diaper snug.  Luckily it looks like Papa knows how to do it, and helps him out.  Isaac loves his Papa and Daddy so much.  He can’t stand it.  They are perfect.  They didn’t even use the straps on the changing table to hold him down like all the nurses at the center do.  Isaac usually squirms when they change him which is why, but they usually just make him flail more.  But he doesn’t move at all when Daddy changes him, he’s doesn’t want him to think he’s bad and not take him home.

Daddy lifts him up gently from the changing table, placing a soft kiss on his forehead.  Isaac loves the feeling so much that he wants to do it himself.  Opening his mouth, Isaac places a sloppy wet kiss on Daddy’s nose, which resembles more of a bite than a kiss.  Daddy and Papa don’t seem to mind though, both letting out a loud awh at the sight.

“Aren’t you the sweetest pup ever,” Papa laughs, putting the pacifier, which he had caught, back into Isaac’s mouth.

Daddy agrees giving him another kiss, followed by Papa.  “He is.  And we should invest in a strap for his binky, I don’t want him putting a dirty one in his mouth.”

Isaac doesn’t really listen to the rest of the conversation, it’s grown up talk, and they aren’t using a baby voice, so he doesn’t want to pay attention.  No he wants to play.  He spots a pile of toys on the rug and he really wants to play.  In the adoption center all littles are only given one two, which is his bunny.  He only gets to play with other toys on special occasions and he doesn’t want to miss the opportunity.  He wonders if his Daddy and Papa will buy him toys.  Kicking his legs and making grabby motions toward the pile he signals that he wants to be put down.

“Does my little puppy want to play?” Derek asks, placing him on the rug.

Isaac doesn’t feel like answering instead, pops up on his two legs and starts to rummage through the toys.  Today he feels like he’s around three, an age he likes.  His mind is overwhelmed with the toys, Isaac not knowing which ones to play with.  He starts off playing with some cars with Papa, but gets bored fast and then moves onto making a block tower with Daddy.  His tower keeps falling, so he gives up and crawls away to find a better toy.  This is when he finds something that keeps his interest.

A baby doll sits against the wall, something that is supposed to be a girl’s toy, but Isaac doesn’t care.  He happily grabs the doll and hugs it to his chest.  Petting the blonde hair, which he thinks looks a lot like his own.

“Does my baby boy like the dolly?” Papa questions, moving toward him.  Isaac happily nods, rocking the baby back and forth, just like the nurses do to him when they want him to calm down or fall asleep.  Isaac really likes the baby doll, he changes its diaper with Daddy, laughing when he doesn’t do it right, changes its clothes with Papa, and is now feeding it a bottle.

***

Derek sits on the floor, watching as Isaac feeds the baby doll a bottle, his back leaning against Jordan’s leg.  Jordan a few minutes ago whispered into Derek’s ear that they need to by a doll like this for Isaac, which Derek has already agreed upon.  Derek feels so happy, content, and protective.  He hasn’t even brought the little one home yet, and he already can’t imagine a life without him.  Sadly though he has to leave him here over night and then pick him up tomorrow.

A knock at the bonding room door breaks Derek’s trance as his attention is moved from Isaac to the opening door. Deucalion steps through it followed by a beta nurse.  Derek had actually forgotten about Deucalion and now realizes that the man has probably been waiting for hours for the two to come and get him.

“I assume that you have found your little,” Deucalion laughs.

Derek nods, glancing over at Isaac and Jordan.  Isaac, who had been outgoing and happy when it was just the three of them, is now glued to Jordan, his head in Jordan’s neck.

“I’m happy,” Deucalion tells, taking another step into the room.  Derek, who now just realizes that he is sitting on the floor, gets up quickly, Jordan doing the same, holding Isaac in his arms.  “But, the adoption hours are now over.  So the nurse here will take Isaac, get him ready tonight, and then you’ll come pick him up tomorrow.”

Jordan lets out a growl at that, surprising Derek who twists around to look at his husband.  Derek spots the reason Jordan had growled, that being the visibly upset Isaac.

“What’s wrong Izzy?” Derek coos in a sweet voice, moving toward the two.  Jordan begins rubbing Isaac’s back and bouncing the boy up and down.

“No go,” Isaac chokes out.  “Pwease I’ll be good.  Pwease don’t leave me.  Daddy, Papa, pwease!”

The crying words of the omega breaks Derek’s heart.  He wishes he could tell the boy that of course he wasn’t going to leave him, but he had too.  It was what needed to happen.  During that waiting period officials would be doing background checks on both Derek and Jordan, making sure that the means to protect and care for the omegas.

“Izzy, baby, we have to go, but we’ll be here tomorrow to take you home,” Jordan explains.  His kind words don’t help though, Isaac just crying more.

“They all do this.”

Derek spins around and locks eyes with the nurse, the woman screwing the top on a bottle.

“What do you mean?” Derek asks, pointedly.

The nurse laughs, extending the bottle toward Derek.  “All the littles freak out when their alpha’s leave.  But don’t worry. Feed him this bottle, and then he’ll be asleep until you come pick him up tomorrow.  He won’t even know you were gone.”

Derek and Jordan let out a sigh of relief.  After some time Jordan gets Isaac to finish the bottle, promising him that they’ll be there when he wakes up.  They then reluctantly hand Isaac over, already missing their sweet pup Izzy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles, Danny, and Jackson will all be omegas and will all show up in later chapters.  
> I hope you liked my story! Comment and leave Kudos so I know if I should continue. LMK what you want to see in the future. I love feedback!  
> Sorry for any mistakes.  
> Thank you for reading.  
> Happy Holidays.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordan and Derek bring Isaac home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

Jordan is more excited than he was on his wedding day.  Don’t tell Derek.  He spent the whole night before getting his little’s room ready, and barely slept a wink.  After leaving Isaac, Jordan was upset, so was Derek, but they soon were too preoccupied to think about it.  Jordan painted the walls a baby blue, set up the crib, changing table, rocking chair, dresser, and put out some toys.  He also looked online and ordered a few baby dolls that will show up some time today.  After the whole room was perfect, Derek and Jordan christened it.  Doing it on the open crib.  He was the bottom, like always.  Jordan loves being the bottom, he does, he loves to think about himself as a power bottom, but he wouldn’t mind being a top occasionally, which is another thing he is looking forward to about buying omegas.

Derek and Jordan are now sitting in an office of the adoption center, waiting for their payment to go through and their information to be processed.  The twos hands are clasped together, Derek aimlessly swirling his thumb around the top of Jordan’s hand.  It’s something he’s always done to calm himself, something Jordan and Derek both enjoy.

Deucalion is sitting in a chair to Derek’s right, the three of them the only ones in the office.  The worker who had been authorizing the adoption, has left the room to make sure that everything is in order, and to then ultimately retrieve Isaac.  Deucalion had been quiet the entire process, only speaking when he had to pay, which Derek argued over.  But, Deucalion insisted that Derek’s mother had made it clear that she was going to pay for the four omegas, and he was not going to go against his boss.  Otherwise Deucalion was quiet, which is why it’s startling when Deucalion starts talking out of the blue.

“Before you get Isaac, I want to give you some tips from an alpha who already has a little,” Deucalion tells, adjusting himself so he is facing the couple.

“Okay,” Jordan answers, actually excited to gain information about being a good Papa to a little.  Derek is actually not opposed to having tips told to him, but he’d never admit it.

Clearing his throat, Deucalion begins, “Like I’ve said I have a little, Olive, so I have firsthand experience with getting a little settled.  I got Olive after I already had three omegas, which was much harder, than I think it’ll be with you two, so that’s good.  First you need to remember that a little acts like a child, Isaac is a child, so make sure not to think he’ll understand things that are adult in nature, which means that you have to be very careful when bonding with him.  He will want to bond.  He will want to have sex, don’t worry about that.  But when you are going about it you have to go slow, and gentle.  Make sure that you don’t make it too rough.  I’m a hundred percent sure that his instincts will kick in as soon as he enters your territory, your apartment, and will want to bond.  After that, to make Isaac more comfortable, make sure you make him witness other sexual acts.  For example blowjobs, fingering, vibrators, things like that.  He’ll soon want to take part.  Make sure you do that in your first couple of days you have him, and then after you have your other omegas, continue doing this.”

Deucalion pauses, making sure the two have understood what he has said.

“Second you need to remember that he is an omega.  He needs to be taught right from wrong, punished, and kept submissive.  He will get out of line, Olive does, if that happens you are going to have to punish him.  I recommend making a time out mat, just like you us for little children.  On the mat, they can’t have a toy, pacifier, anything.  I even know some alphas who make their littles sit naked in the mat.  The mat is good for minor offenses, but if there is a lot than I would spank or root.  You know what spanking is, but in case you don’t know rooting is when you carve a ginger root into a butt plug and then put it in his butt.  It stings their holes.  I’ve done it on some of my omegas and I can say for sure that it is effective.”

Rooting.  It is something that Derek had heard of and always wanted to try with Jordan.  And it did seem like a good punishment for his little and other omegas.  Oddly he kind of hopes Isaac does misbehave so he can try it.  Or maybe he’ll try it with Jordan and let Isaac watch.  Either option is good.

“I know you two will be good alphas to this omega.  And the other omegas you will soon get.”

Derek smiles at this, giving Deucalion a slight nod in appreciation.  Jordan opens his mouth to vocalize this, but is cut off by the sound of the door opening.  Both Jordan and Derek spin around, grins covering their faces as they spot the male beta who had been authorizing the adoption, carrying a crying and struggling Isaac.  Derek and Jordan both let out a low growl, angered by their upset omega.  The beta, who does not want to get in the way of two alphas, hands Isaac over to Jordan willingly.

Jordan hugs Isaac to his chest, rocking the baby back and forth.  “It’s okay pup, Papa’s here,” Jordan coos.

Derek, angered by the situation, turns to the beta, his red eyes flashing.  “We were told that he wouldn’t awake until we got here.”  Derek had promised his boy this, and did not like breaking promises.  He also doesn’t like his little this distraught.

The beta, who is obviously nervous, takes down a big gulp of air, and plops down into his chair, putting his desk between himself and the alphas.  “He was supposed to, but the back ground check took a little longer than usual, and he woke up when I was bringing him here.”

Derek really wants to just rip the beta’s head off for upsetting his little, but knows that will just cause Isaac to become more upset, which is the last thing he wants.  Letting out a loud huff Derek backs down and moves closer to Isaac and Jordan.  Jordan has successfully calmed down Isaac, the boy’s head buried in Jordan’s neck.  Derek lets out a sigh of relief and moves over to his husband and omega, hugging his husband, squishing Isaac between them.  Derek inhales deeply, his face scrunching up at the smell.  He reeks of a slew of betas, chemicals, and fear, something that Derek is not happy about.  His boy’s sweet smell is gone, and he needs to bring it back.

“Jordan why don’t you change Isaac into the onesie that we brought for him,” Derek tells, rubbing Isaac’s back.

“No!”  For the first time Isaac speaks, the little moving his head from Jordan’s neck so that it is now facing Derek.  His omega’s eyes are red and swollen, a few tears still sitting in her eyes.

Confused Derek moves toward Isaac and asks, “Don’t you want to put the pretty onesie Papa bought for you?”

Isaac nods, but then points toward Derek.  “Daddy do!”

Derek’s heart skips a beat at this.  He really loves being called Daddy.  Jordan chuckles and happily hands the little over to Derek, Isaac immediately wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck, squeezing as tight as he can.  Relishing in the feeling of his little in his arms.

***

Daddy and Papa came back!  They said they were, but when Isaac woke up this scary man was holding him and he didn’t like him.  He didn’t even have his bunny or binky.  Isaac cried and cried and tried to get out of the man’s arms, but he wasn’t strong enough.  But, soon Isaac was brought into a room and he was immediately in his Papa’s arms.  He felt safe, so he stopped crying.

Then Daddy told Papa to change Isaac’s clothing, but he wanted Daddy to do it, and so he told him that and Daddy seemed really happy.  Isaac loved his Papa, of course he did, but Daddy hadn’t held him yet today and he wanted him to change him, so they could have a little time together.  He also liked how funny it was when Daddy tried to change him before.

Papa said he was going to sign something with some other wolf in the room, who was wearing a suit and Isaac remembered from yesterday.  Isaac didn’t listen to the rest, instead he was enjoying Daddy patting his bottom.  It was making his willy feel funny again, which he liked.

Daddy places Isaac on the floor, and begins to take off the old onesie.  Daddy smiles when his eyes meet Isaac’s tented up diaper.  Isaac’s not sure why his Daddy is pleased, but he’s happy that he made him happy.  Daddy gives Isaac’s covered willy a playful pat, something that makes Isaac feel really good.

“Again Daddy,” Isaac exclaims, wanting his Daddy to pat him again.

Daddy laughs, and a bigger grin grows on his face.  “Later baby.  Papa and Daddy will make you feel good when we get home.”

Isaac is happy about this, and moves his attention back to Daddy as he tries to put Isaac into his onesie.  Isaac makes sure not to move, but Daddy still has a lot of trouble.  He can’t figure out how to bend Isaac’s arm and get it through the hole, and then has difficulty clasping the buttons.  When he’s finally done, Isaac looks down at his onesie and claps his hands, liking the new onesie.  It’s a dark purple with a pink heart in the middle.  What makes Isaac even happier is what his Daddy tells him about the outfit.

“You’re Daddy and Papa’s heart,” Daddy explains.

Daddy then is handed a collar from Papa.  He knows he has to wear a collar now that shows he is their pup, which he is okay with.  Daddy puts the collar on his quickly and then picks him up, running his hand on the gold square placard on the collar.  Isaac knows there are words on it, but he can’t read, so he doesn’t know what it says.  Maybe Daddy will tell him later.

Daddy who has lifted Isaac off the floor, carries him over to his Papa, who is holding out his bunny, and a new pink sparkly binky, with a blue strap on it that clips onto his onesie.  Papa says it’s so it doesn’t fall on the floor.  Isaac likes it, but wants to play with the clip, which Daddy says he can’t do.  Isaac is happy when they get to leave the room, he doesn’t want to be in the adoption center any longer.

***

Isaac has been an angel this entire time, but now he is being a devil.  They had been told that Isaac was high spirted, but they never saw him like this.  Derek and Jordan had driven to the center in Jordan’s sheriff car, a large brown jeep, with lights and everything, not wanting to stuff the car seat into the back of the Camaro.  Derek carried Isaac to the car without problems, Isaac happily sucking on his binky, his fingers trying to play with the clip, Derek attentively swatting his hand away every time he tries.  But as soon as Derek tried to put Isaac into the car seat, Isaac starts to cry and scream, flailing his arms and legs.

Derek was able to get him to sit in the seat, but when he went to fasten the buckles, Isaac started to panic.  Both Jordan and Derek were stunned and had no idea what to do.  Both used their alpha tones and nothing worked, something that made them both angry.  Jordan cooled Derek off with a kiss, explaining him that Isaac’s brain right now is that of a child, he won’t listen to reason or an alpha voice.  He’s a baby right now.  While Isaac would never be fully grownup, he’ll be more grownup later, when he wants to finish the bonding, getting his two alpha’s knots.

“Pup, you have to calm down,” Jordan tells, lifting Isaac from the car seat.  “Tell Daddy and I what’s wrong.”

Isaac calms down a bit, Jordan scenting him.  Isaac is obviously enjoying this, leaning into it.  He’s even thrusting into Jordan, wanting desperately to complete the bod.  Deucalion said that Isaac’s instincts would kick in when they entered their territory, but it was obvious that they were kicking in sooner.  Which might be good because he will be pulling himself out of his little mindset and can actually explain to the two why he’s upset.

“Izzy I need you to talk grownup with me and your Papa, and then we’ll go home, take a nice bath, and then play some grownup games.  Okay?” Derek asks.

Isaac thinks about this for a while, and then nods, holding tightly onto Jordan.

“I don’t like it,” Isaac says.  His voice sounds different than it had before, more grownup.

“Like what?” Jordan asks.

“I don’t like getting strapped down.”

Derek and Jordan nod understanding.  And before Jordan can think of something kind to say to his pup, to make sure he feels safe and gets used to the straps, Derek begins to speak.  Stunning Jordan with his immediate father like wisdom, and giving him an immediate urge to breed.  Isaac has already been giving a birth control shot, which Derek and him have decided that all their omegas will get, until they feel that they are ready to have children.  And they’re not even sure which omega they want to impregnate.  The future oma would be the obvious choice, but what happens if that omega doesn’t want to have a baby yet.  They showed motherly qualities as a child, but still, maybe they are a nurturer, but don’t have the drive to get pregnant.

“Okay Isaac,” Derek starts.  “I know that the straps are scary, but they are necessary.  Papa and I won’t strap you into the crib or changing table if you are good, but you have to get buckled in in the car.  Papa and I are also going to be strapped in.  I’ll sit in the back with you and make sure you feel safe.  Does that sound good?”

Isaac happily nods, reaching out for Derek.  Derek takes Isaac, who is not wrapping his legs around him like usual, the boy trying to walk slightly.  It’s obvious that Isaac is slowly pulling out of his child like mindset.  He won’t become an adult, but he’ll act a little bigger.

Derek hops into the seat next to Isaac’s car seat, Jordan closing the door behind them.  Derek lifts Isaac into the light blue seat, quickly buckling him in and giving him his bunny.  Jordan starts the car before Isaac can start freaking, out wanting to get home as soon as possible.  Derek buckles in and grabs Isaac’s hand, making sure his pup feels safe.

“Good boy Isaac,” Derek tells.  “If you stay good we can have grownup fun.”

“No grownup!” Isaac tells, squeezing Derek’s hand.

“No baby you don’t have to be grownup.  But you just have to be a little older, and then we can have grownup fun.”  Derek explains.

Isaac seems pleased, and then begins to babble.  His words are stringed together better than before, and he isn’t talking in complete baby talk, which shows Derek that he is ready to be bonded.  Derek also is thinking about how to make Isaac feel better about being strapped down.  When the two leave Isaac with a sitter or to be watched by their other omegas, the straps will probably have to be used, and they need to make sure he doesn’t have a panic attack every time.

***

The ride goes quick.  Jordan and Derek move quicker.  In a blink of an eye the three are in the master bathroom, Jordan drawing a bath.  Derek is getting some towels out, while Isaac sits on the bathroom rug.  Derek grabs three towels out from the closet, and finds a surprising sight.  Isaac, who is still sucking on his binky, still clothed, is pawing at the front of his diaper.  Smiling at the sight, Derek nudges Jordan to show him, and then moves over towards Isaac.

Derek places the towels on the marble sink, next to the small plug they want to use on Isaac after they use him, and then kneels down to Isaac’s level.  “No,” Derek tells, moving Isaac’s hand.  “Omegas cannot touch themselves.  Izzy cannot touch himself.  Papa and I will make you feel good.”

Isaac lets out a huff, but moves his hand away.  Derek is happy that Isaac listened, and is more than excited to undress Isaac.  Derek first, unclasps the collar, loving how owned Isaac looks with it on.  The collar is specifically made for littles.  The texture is softer, and the collar is thinner, making sure that it doesn’t irritate the little.  The plaque is customized, reading:

**Baby Izzy**

**Property of Alpha Derek Hale & Alpha Jordan Hale**

After putting it on the sink, Derek unclasps Isaac’s onesie, and pulls it over his head quickly.  He then pushes Isaac so he is laying on his back, and takes off his diaper, planting a kiss lovingly on the head of his cock.  Isaac pops up at the feeling, his cock hardening fast.

“Daddy please!” Isaac whines, obviously horny.  “I want Daddy’s knot.  And Papa’s knot.”

Derek and Jordan are taken back by how brazen Isaac is.  The littles are taught about sex, but when they are in their little headspace they sometimes forget, or aren’t that forward.  But now that Isaac is feeling a little more grownup, he is telling them exactly what he wants, something Jordan and Derek are okay with.

“Okay Pup,” Jordan says, moving over to Derek.  “But Daddy and Papa have to get undressed first.”

Jordan roughly pulls Derek back and pulls him into a chaste kiss, Jordan lifting Derek’s shirt over his head.  The two act as if Isaac isn’t there, the boy watching happily as the two make out and undress.  They take their time, Derek giving Jordan’s cock a few fast pumps, Jordan licking up Derek’s cock at one point, and the two of them giving Isaac side looks the entire time, watching as pre-cum starts to appear at the head of Isaac’s puny omega cock.  All omega’s had small cocks, they weren’t used often, so they didn’t need big ones.  Throughout the whole show Derek has to reprimand Isaac three times not to touch himself, making him think that he’ll probably have to lock his willy up.

After the session, Derek moves to the tub, and sinks into it.  The tub is big enough for two people, which is fine, because Isaac will just be on one of their laps, the entire time.  Jordan lifts Isaac up, giving Isaac’s cock a quick rub, spreading the pre-cum over the head.

“Please Papa!” Isaac exclaims, moving into the touch.

“You’ll have Daddy first than me.”

Derek wants to start it fast, but needs to make sure Isaac is ready.

“Is he producing slick?” Derek questions.  All omegas produce slick when they are aroused, making it so they don’t need lube or to be prepped.  Some omegas need to be aroused more than others for the slick to come, or some need to have sex before they produce.

Jordan reaches under Isaac, running his pointer finger over his rim, Isaac letting out a loud moan.  Jordan’s fingers feel wetness as his hole attempts to swallow the digits.

“Yes,” Jordan tells as he places Isaac on Derek’s lap.  “And his hole is very greedy.”

Derek lets out a low growl, pleased by this information.  Jordan gets into the tub on the other side, the two alpha’s facing each other.  Both alphas are painfully hard, and ready.  Jordan hasn’t toped in… he actually can’t remember the last time Derek let him top.  He’s had sex with their sex dolls, something Derek loves to watch, but that really isn’t the same.  He has a feeling the sex dolls will probably be given to the omegas, and the omegas will be Jordan’s new “dolls”.  At the thought of this, Jordan pumps his cock as Derek gently lowers Isaac onto his huge cock.  Derek is bigger than Jordan, bigger than anyone Jordan’s ever been with.

Isaac lets out a high pitched moan, his head flying back.  Derek doesn’t want to move to quickly and overstimulate the pup, so he gives Isaac a second.  Isaac doesn’t want time, and immediately starts to roll her hips, greedily.  It’s Isaac’s first time, so Derek and Jordan know that he will cum quickly, with both of them, so they aren’t surprised when he cums, before Derek.  He didn’t even ask permission.  Jordan and Derek didn’t tell him he had to, so they won’t punish him for it.  They’re explain the rules to him another day.

Derek hungrily slams up into Isaac, Isaac riding out his orgasm.  After a few more thrusts, he feels his knot start to form.  Tying the two together.  Isaac throws his head back as his cum squirts into his tight hole.  Isaac’s eyes glaze over in his post orgasm bliss, Isaac enjoying the feeling of the cum filling him in waves.

The time moves fast, too fast for Derek’s liking.  He doesn’t get in enjoy the feeling of him being tied to Isaac for as long as he’d would have liked.  It was thirty minutes, but he was hoping he could stay tied longer.  He sometimes did tie to Jordan for over an hour.  Derek enjoyed blissed out Isaac and needy Jordan.  He needs to do this again another day.  Jordan is so hard and wants to fuck Isaac so badly.  And Derek can’t help but tease him, running his foot up and down Jordan’s cock, and not allowing him to touch himself as he watches Derek fill Isaac.

Jordan knows that Derek’s knot is deflated, and would usually ask before taking Isaac, but all he can think about is claiming his omega.  He is an alpha after all, he can’t be submissive all the time.  Flashing his red eyes at Derek, without knowing he did it, Jordan pulls Isaac and starts to thrust into him.  Isaac, who had been in a daze, hops up and down happily, letting out mewls of “papa”, “daddy”, “more”, “faster”, and “please”.

Isaac lasts longer when he’s with Jordan, the little cumming when Jordan begins to knot him.  When Jordan is tied to Isaac, he pulls the boy against him, smiling at Derek, who didn’t care about his outburst, understanding why he did it.

The tub is full of cum, floating around the three, all of them smelling like a family.

“Milky” Isaac chirps as another wave of cum fills him.  Jordan and Derek are unsure what he means.  Is he hungry?

“Are you hungry Izzy?” Derek asks.

“No,” Isaac laughs as if it’s the silliest question ever.  “I’m sleepy.”

It’s true Isaac’s eyes look heavy, and he has the same blissed out after sex nap smile Jordan wears, when he’s about to fall asleep when tied to Derek.

“What’s milky?” Jordan asks, another wave hitting him, causing him to moan as he asks.

“Papa milky, Daddy milky, Isaac milky,” Isaac tells, touching a drop of his own cum that has fallen on his chest.

Derek raises an eyebrow at this, actually liking that he thinks it’s milk.  “Do you wanna drink Daddy’s milk?”

Derek really hops that he will say yes, he wants to test out his mouth.

“No Daddy!” Isaac sleepily laughs.  “I sleepy not hungry.  Tomorrow I’ll have some for breakie.”

With that Isaac falls asleep, Jordan and Derek happy that their boy is so perfect.  Jordan unties after forty five minutes, annoying Derek that he gets more time inside Isaac.  The two then clean Isaac up and place the plug in him, all while he’s asleep.  The plug is small, a training plug, he’ll move up to bigger ones with time.  Jordan bought the plug, like most of the omega supplies.  It’s a baby blue, with a red jewel at the end.  It’s a fancy plug, for special occasions.  Jordan bought one for every omega to wear their first night.  He can’t wait to have them all wearing matching plugs.

They then carry the boy to his room.  Jordan picks out a pair of pajamas, while Derek puts a new diaper on him.  Derek is getting better, but is still not great at changing him.  Jordan helps out, and then takes it upon himself to put him in his pajamas.  The pajamas are made to look like cookie monster, they even have a hood which is decorated to look like his face.  Jordan hopes his boy will like it when he wakes up.  Jordan carefully carries Isaac to his crib, laying the boy down, and tucking him in.  Derek is at the other side of the room, rummaging through the toys they bought for Isaac.  Derek finds the wolf stuffie he was looking for, which he and Jordan have both scented, and places it in the crib with Isaac.  He then grabs the bunny from the center, which he had thrown into the room, before going to the bathroom.  He gives it a quick whiff, disgusted that it smells like the center, but at the same time happy that it smells like Isaac.  He decides to leave it, and let the bunny gain the scent of Derek and Jordan, and the new house naturally.  The old smelling bunny may actually help Isaac settle in to his new surroundings.

Derek places the bunny next to the wolf, and then leans in and gives Isaac a quick loving kiss. Jordan follows, he then raising the side of the crib.  The crib comes with a top, to keep littles safe inside, and straps.  They decide not to use both, wanting to see if Isaac stays in the crib by himself.

As they leave the room, the two turn on the baby monitor, and then grab the other piece.  Both happily bounce out of the room, excited for their little omega to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMK what you think. Please comment and leave kudos. I have other stories to work on and the attention lets me know that I should continue adding chapters.  
> What do you think, who should get pregnant?  
> Danny?  
> Stiles?  
> Jackson?  
> Isaac?

**Author's Note:**

> I love Kudos and Comments and would love to put your ideas into the story.  
> LMK what you think. I don't know if anyone will like this, so if you do, please comment or leave kudos.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> :)  
> (oma is the name for omega mother)


End file.
